Philly fear
by ToshiroHitsugaya105
Summary: One shot! AU What if 10k had to rescue Cassandra in that trailer instead of Doc?
"We can't just leave her there!" Addy pleaded with Mack who rolled his eyes.

"Look she lied! She almost got you killed." The blonde protested.

"I don't care we have to go back." Addy crossed her arms in defiance.

10k sat quiet in the truck bed, he wasn't one to really get involved with debates despite agreeing with Addy he decided to keep his mouth shut. It didn't seem like his place to step in.

"I agree with Addy we should help her, you men don't know what it's like for a girl." Warren interjected.

"What is this some kind of chick thing now?" Murphy asked to no one in particular and was met with glaring eyes. 10k heard him mutter something obscene under his breath.

"Now look I have an Idea, Addy do you think you could reach that Citizen Z guy?" the redhead nodded looking more hopeful since warren mentioned a plan. "This better not end in tears." Garrett sighed rubbing his hair in distress. 10k wondered how he could stay so hopeful through out everything he's been through. 10k was brought out of concentration when he felt a tap on his shoulder. he peered around to see it was Warren.

"Hey." 10k said prompting Warren to tell him his part in this grand scheme she had concocted in her head. Warren brushed her hair out of her face as she crouched to meet 10k's eyes.

"Listen we're gonna have that Citizen whatever guy blast some music that'll attract a bunch of Z's to keep that machine gun busy."

"And me?" 10k asked anxiously he had a feeling he was going to be a bigger part than he originally thought

Warren flashed a sinister smile. "I've got special plans for you."

Five minutes later 10k was stepping toward the gate of Tobias's group. He was dawned in a semi new outfit to make him look less like an innocent teenager. His barearms shivered feeling the wind hit, he wasn't used to showing his arms at all, but Warren insisted that the tank top Mack lent him made him look the part. Which was almost insulting. The black haired boy scratched his arms anxiously, he didn't really know what to say and frankly felt disgusted at the thought of how many gross men had come by asking for sex. But if this meant saving Cassandra he was up for it.

"Hey there friend looking for some female companionship?" An older looking man asked through the chained gate. He was no older than Garret 10k observed but he got a completely different vibe from him.

"As a matter of fact I am, think you could help me out?" 10k cocked his eyebrow emphasizing the cut line in his eyebrow.

The man smiled and looked at 10k as if he were something to eat sending a chill through the boy's spine. The man left and came back moments later with two blonde girls, but no Cassandra. 10k bit his lip this wasn't looking good. "No offense to the ladies or anything but do you have something more..." 10k racked his brain on how to describe Cassandra without being too obvious. The man behind the gate waited expectantly as he scratched his greying beard studying 10k. "Exotic! that's the word." 10k could feel his heart pounding Cassandra's life was counting on him getting in, the thought of failure haunted 10k.

"I believe I've got something for you, come on in I'll get you in the trailer." The man smiled now unknowingly sealing his fate as a dead man.

10k waited near the door of the trailer with his shoulder propped up on the fridge in a stance which he had always seen celebrities do in photoshoots, before everything went to hell. The door opened with a loud creak, allowing the sunlight to flood the dimly lit trailer. Cassandra stood before him with a dumbstruck look across her face.

"20 minutes and no rough stuff." A different man 10k presumed to be Tobias shoved Cassandra toward the steps of the trailer.

"Rough stuff?" 10k asked genuinely unaware of what Tobias meant.

"Sunshine will let you know." He said curtly before closing the door behind Cassandra.

"10k?! What are you doing?!" Cassandra whispered her eyes wide with terror.

"I'm here to get you out." 10k shrugged.

Cassandra's eyes glistened as tears began to form. "You're gonna get yourself killed." she shook her head.

10k looked at her with his mouth in a half smile "Nah, I still got 9,000 zombies to kill remember?"

Cassandra smiled sadly. "Okay let's do this." she said sounding determined.

10k rocked side to side causing the trailer to rock, he may have never seen porn but he knew the basic things. Cassandra joined in making fake groans causing 10k to blush vividly. 'What?' Casandra mouthed looking a little pissed off, 10k just looked the other way letting the heat fade from his face. Being in this situation almost made him think about it actually happening which made him think about Cassandra in a way he was never going to admit. This entire thing made him feel super awkward he didn't know how to act. His thoughts were cut off when he heard the music blasting from the truck inch closer and closer.

"Thats our cue" he said nodding to Cassandra. The petite girl ran to the bedroom to hide and 10k stood in the blind spot by the entrance. He made sure he had a good grip on his pistol before pretending to be screaming in pain.

The door swung open violently and a man with long grey hair entered unaware of 10k's presence. 10k shot him in the head without hesitating.' _Well that wasn't hard._ ' 10k thought a little proud of his good reflexes but before he could blink he was suddenly being tackled to the ground by Tobias. He had a heavy build that could easily overpower 10k's lanky body. 10k gasped for air struggling to get the heavy set man off him while also doing his best to dodge his punches. Suddenly Tobias stopped attacking in fact almost everything went quiet except for a shrill buzzing sound that 10k realised was Cassandra tazing Tobias. The Lanky boy grunted as he shoved Tobias completely off him before scrambling up beside Cassandra.

"It's time to go." 10k ushered panting as he spoke. Cassandra nodded and followed behind him.

"Sunshine..." Tobias called out tazed and confused on the floor of the trailer. Cassandra whipped around angrily.

"My name is Cassandra!" She yelled shoving the taser in his mouth. 10k waited for her by the doorway watching her furiously stomp out of the trailer her head held a little bit higher now. 10k smiled slightly, he was proud of Cassandra standing up to the man who put her through so much pain.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side" he remarked as she followed him behind the trailer. Cassandra just gave a half smile and nodded

"Sure thing."

10k and Cassandra now waited for the truck hiding behind the trailer. The machine gun was already going off sporadically, 10k guessed that Warren's plan must've been working well. 10k took his pistol out and searched for an opening on the gunman.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra asked anxiously wringing her hands in anticipation. 10k just pointed to the large gun mounted on the cliff. "You don't have your gun, if you miss he'll shoot us!" Cassandra warned sounding desperate.

10k cocked his eyebrow "I'm a good shot don't worry." As if to prove his point 10k fired and watched as the bullet pierced the man's skull and they watched as he dropped dead with a thud. Cassandra looked at 10k impressed. 10k blushed and avoided making eye contact, things were still awkward after the scene in the trailer. To him this was making up for Cassandra saving his ass from Tobias her being impressed was just a perk.

The truck pulled up abruptly saving 10k from his own created awkwardness. "Get in!" Garrett shouted hurriedly. Cassandra and 10k did as order and hopped into the truck thumping it twice to let them know it was time to go. Tobias stumbled out of the trailer. "Thunthine!" He yelled still not able to speak properly after Cassandra shoved the taser in his mouth. 10k glanced at Cassandra who just stared at him with a hard expression and watched as he ran lopsided away from hungry mouths.

"You're going to be safe with us." 10k said out of the blue. Cassandra stared at him her eyes glistening with tears. "Thank you, I mean it."

They drove in silence for the rest of the way, watching the dust trail the truck left behind.


End file.
